


Officer Prime

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Manhandling, Police, Roughness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Optimus was a good cop, very patient and calm. But sometimes, his favorite little criminal just grated on his nerves and deserved a bit of punishment to learn her lesson.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Officer Prime

Prowl narrowed his esyes as he walked Alice in, her hands handcuffed behind her back and her arm firmly in his grasp. Despite that, she grinned widely. She giggled happily and a few officers looked up before looking away. She easily walked ahead, continuing to grin widely as he shoved her ahead.

"Aww, don't be so mean, Prowl."

He glanced down at her, walking to the back office. "That's Officer Prowl for you."

She giggled happily, squeaking when he pushed her into the office. She stumbled forward and huffed when she bumped into the desk, looking over her shoulder to glare at him. "Hey, I bruise easy, you dick."

He pointed at her, focusing on Optimus. "Do something with her before these petty crimes land her in the cell."

Optimus softly sighed and nodded, grabbing a pen that she bit between her teeth. "I will. Thank you for bringing her to me, Prowl."

Prowl grumbled and stepped oout, shutting the door firmly. Alice giggled and glanced up from her position bent over the deks. "I think I like this position, Opt."

He frowned and grabbed the handcuff chain, pulling her to stand up straight. "That's Officer Prime to you, Miss Hare."

She leaned back into him, arching her chest out as she looked up at him. "Aww, I'm sorry, Mr. Prime. I was just rushing and accidently spilt my hot coffee all over Prowl. I didn't mean to get him in a bad mood."

He tugged the cuff chain, biting back a smirk at her soft whine. "I think I'd like you bent over, too."

She lightly pouted and squeaked when he pushed her to walk forward, guiding her around the desk and bending her over. "Can't you be a bit nicer?"

He sat down in the chair and slid it closer, unbuttoning her shorts. "I think I'll be plenty nice. Now, why don't you be quiet and let me search you for any contraband."

She squirmed and he tugged her shorts and panties down in one go. "You know I don't carry anything illegal, Opt."

She jolted when his hand smacked her ass. "Officer Prime. It's protocal to check you." She squirmed and softly whined, shifting slightly when he dragged his fingertips along her pussy. "So wet already."

She flushed bright red and pressed her forehead against the desk, spreading her legs wider. He slid two fingers in, moving them slowly. She gasped softly and arched her back, pressing back against him. He gripped her hip and slowly moved his fingers, twisting them to curl them.

She gasped loudly and bit her lip, curling her fingers to grip the handcuff chain. He smirked and kept his movements slow, gripping her hip in his other hand. "What was that, Miss Hare? Hmm, what's this little spot?"

She shuddered when he rubbed his fingers against the sensitive spot, moaning into the desk. She arched into him and shifted her hips, panting softly. He smirked and sped up his movements, thrusting his hand as he focused on rubbing the spot with every movement.

He tilted his head when she yanked at her cuffs, moaning into the desk as she clenched around his fingers. He slowed his hand and gripped her arm, pulling her to sit back in his lap. She slumped into him and flushed, peeking up at him.

He lightly smirked and held his wet hand up to her mouth. "You made a mess of my hand, you naughty little criminal."

She shuddered and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, officer."

He traced her lips with his fingertip, smearing her cum on the soft skin. "Clean it for me."

She nodded slightly and licked her lips, leaning forward to lick his hand clean. He watched as her tongue traced between his fingers, cleaning off her own juices. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to sit directly over his bulge.

She shifted her hips and gripped his shirt in her hands, moving her hips. She licked along his palm and glanced up at him. He tilted his head and lightly smirked, pulling his hand away to press his lips to hers.

She moaned softly and slowly kissed him back, slowly relaxing her grip on his shirt. He slid his hands up her shirt and rubbed her sides, humming softly. He slid his hands up and gripped her breasts, giving them a soft squeeze before tweaking her nipples between his fingers.

She shuddered and arched into his hands, moaning softly into him. He pulled back and kissed her jaw, ducking his head down to kiss her neck. She tilted her head and flushed as his scruff rubbed against her jaw.

She licked her lips and shifted slightly, grinding her ass against his bulge. "I thought you wanted me bent over your desk, Officer."

He smirked, easily pushing her to stand. "I believe I can do whatever I want to you, you little criminal."

She giggled and grinned as he pushed her to press her chest against the desk. "Oh, don't manhandle me too harshly."

He tugged his belt loose and kissed her cheek, pushing his pants and boxers down. "I'll do what I want with you as I please and you'll enjoy it."

She smiled widely, biting her lip in an attempt to hide it. "Of course, Officer Prime. I'll be a good girl for you."

He smirked and slowly slid in, holding her hips up. "Good girls don't get arrested." He slowly pulled back until only the tip remained inside and thrusted roughly. "Good girls don't have to get handcuffed." He tugged on the short chain, thrussting once more. "Good girrls certainly don't get turned on being bent over like a common slut."

She nodded slightly, pressing the side of her face against the desk. She moaned softly, biting her lip harder. He lightly smirked and tilted his head, thrusting into her roughly.

"Are you getting wetter? Oh, my, you are a little common whore.

She nodded again, curling her fingers around the chain tightly. "I am, I am, I'm a dirty criminal slut."

He tilted his head, grinding his hips against hers. "Perhaps you'll be a good girl from now on and stop antagonizing my officers? I do reward good behavior, after all."

She arched her back, nodding quickly. She breathed out, "Please, please, I'll be good, I promise, I'll leave Prowl alone."

He stopped moving, gently combing his fingers through her hair. "Will you be a good girl, Alice? Promise?"

She nodded slightly, tilting her head into his hand. "I will, I promise, I'll be good. I'll be a good girl, Optimus."

He tilted his head. "What was that?"

She swllowed and shifted her hip sslightly, standing up on her toes. "I'll be good, Officer Prime. I'm sorry, I'll be good."

He resumed combing his fingers through her hair and smiled softly. "You're such a good girl, Alice. Let me uncuff you."

She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. He leaned back and snagged the keys out of his drawer, easily unlocking the cuffs. He slid them off and gently massaged the tender, red skin.

He kissed her temple and slowly pulled out, grabbing her hips to flip her over. "You can hold onto me, Alice."

She smiled dopily at him and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He slowly kissed her back, rubbing her sides as he slid back in. She moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

He smiled softly and slowly moved his hips, gently wrapping his arm around her waist. He ducked his head down and gently kissed her, keeping a slow, steady pace. She moaned softly, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

He held onto her waist, gently rubbing her hip with his thumb. He slowly pulled back and softly mumbled, "I love you, Alice."

She smiled softly, loosely tangling her fingers in his hair. "I love you too."

He smiled softly and continued moving, slowly picking up pace. She moaned softly and arched into him, tightening her grip on his shoulder. She moved her hips slightly, rocking them to meet his slow thrusts.

He slowly moved faster and slid the hand from her hair down between their bodies, rubbing her clit in slow circles. She gasped softly and arched into him, pressing her nails in his shoulder, dragging her nails down his back. He softly grunted and thrusted harder, quickening his hand.

She bit her lip and moaned loudly, curling her toes as she arched into him. He softly groaned as she clenched around his cock, tightening his grip on her waist to keep her in place. He gripped at the desk with his other hand and softly grunted when he came, pressinng his hips to hers.

She moaned softly and flushed, resting her head back. He panted softly and held her close, kissing her temple slowly. She hummed softly and reached up to loosely tangle her fingers in his hair, combing it back.

He smiled softly and slowly pulled back, tugging a few tissues from the tissue box. He swiftly wiped himself clean and cleaned her off. "Go straight to the bathroom to clean up properly."

She slowly sat up and lightly kissed him, loosely hugging his shoulders as he sat in the chair. "I will."

He gently rubbed her hips with his thumbs, looking up at her. "I love you, Alice. I trust you to be good."

She nodded. "I will. I'll stop annoying Prowl so much, I promise."

He smiled, gently squeezing her hips. "Just call if you're bored. It's been slow lately."

She giggled softly, sliding off the desk to stand up. "I'll swing by and distract you from all that terrible paperwork."

He chuckled softly, handing her her shorts and panties. "That sounds wonderful. Do you need a ride home?"

She side-stepped to tug her clothes into place and glanced up. "Only if I get a proper ride at home."

He lightly smirked and stood up, grabbing the handcuffs and key. "Anything to make sure you get home safe and sound. It can be quite dangerous for little ladies like yourself."


End file.
